


Being Kind

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Haven’t always been kind to him, have I? </i> </p><p>Spoilers for <i>The Soul of Genius</i> and earlier episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for unreliable narrator ;) Could be seen as a companion to [Lacuna](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407068).

_Kindness. You’re good at that._

Don’t know why he’d think that. Haven’t always been kind to him, have I? Judged him over Will instead of listening. Told him he’s too clever for his own good, no matter that I know he gets stick from everyone else about bein’ bright.

Then I had to shove my opinions about his life down his throat. Get a partner, I said – as if it’s that simple. Not something you order from Amazon, is it?

He didn’t say anything. Didn’t need to. The way his shoulders hunched... He looked lost.

Not kind then, was I?

 

***

I comfort Michelle as best I can, though it won’t help much. Who’d understand that better than me? Logic always loses when emotions run high, and grief’s a terrible lens for seeing the world.

He’s always understood that, hasn’t he? Been kind to _me_ through the worst, even when I didn’t deserve it.

I hurt him. I know what he thought – hoped. I’ve always known, and pretended to ignore it. No more.

Leaving Michelle, teary but beginning to accept, I return to the car. Touch his hand. Meet his gaze. 

Admit the truth.

“I was wrong. You’ve already got one.”

 


End file.
